


The Transition of Three to Four

by Pineprin137



Series: Mated [24]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: (very brief and not graphic), Aggression, Alpha Jared Padalecki, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Childbirth, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Fear, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Jensen Ackles, Pain, Possessive Behavior, Protective Jared Padalecki, Threats of Violence, Vomiting, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24112549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineprin137/pseuds/Pineprin137
Summary: Jensen assumed the birth of his and Jared's second child would be similar to the first... He was wrong.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: Mated [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1509452
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	The Transition of Three to Four

On the way to the hospital to deliver their second child, Jensen curses. Not little nothings murmured under his breath either. No, the normally reserved omega releases a string of cuss words so violent his alpha shrinks back in fear. 

_ “SonofaMotherfuckingGoddammitalltohell! _

_ “FuckmeintheOWWWW” _

_ “Youdickheadedbastard! YOU DID THIS TO ME!” _

While Jared understands that the last part is directed at him, there is nothing he can do but try to remind Jensen that he’s done this before and assure him that they are almost there. 

Thirty-two agonizing minutes later, Jared remembers exactly why he doesn’t like Jensen in labor. He’s utterly useless. He can’t protect his husband from the pains of labor. He can’t command their son to settle back down and wait until Daddy and Papa are prepared. All he can do is listen to his mate’s increasingly distressed cries of pain. 

With Emily, Jensen and Jared had to fill out forms and sit in the waiting room until a room became available. This time, however, Jensen’s colorful language not only alerts the staff of their arrival but also convinces them to forgo the forms until absolutely necessary. During the short walk from the parking lot to the waiting room, Jensen’s demeanor changed. His voice is still loud and he’s obviously still in pain but he’s breathing much more harshly than he was in the car. 

Jared hopes it wasn’t from over-exertion. He tried to carry Jensen at one point, but the emotional omega bit him. His hackles rise as soon as they enter. Jared tries to take nice deep breaths, but it’s no use. As soon as someone gets to close, his instincts once again take over. 

When Jensen was in labor last time, their families showed up for moral support, but Jared’s overwhelming need to protect his vulnerable mate and pup had him growling whenever they came too close. He felt awful afterward, apologizing profusely to their families. They told him they understood though, that it was expected of a first-time father. 

When a young nurse in a set of pink scrubs rushes over to the mated pair with a wheelchair for Jensen. She makes the mistake of trying to physically help him into it and Jared realizes that the rush of possessiveness he felt during Emily’s birth had nothing to do with being a  _ first-time _ father. It had everything to do with being an  _ Alpha _ . 

_ Mine.  _

Jared’s low threatening growl echoes throughout the room as he gets between the beta and his mate. Her hand freezes mid-reach and her eyes flick over to the check-in desk, silently asking for help. But the young women behind the desk are barely visible, they ducked down as soon as Jared took a step towards Kelly. 

Everyone waits, breath held, to see what the defensive alpha will do. 

_ “J-Jare…” _ Jensen’s teeth chatter when he reaches for his mate’s sleeve. In between painful contractions, the omega’s noticed that he isn’t feeling so hot. He doesn’t remember feeling queasy during his first labor, just impatient to meet their daughter. His contractions seem to have slowed for the moment and he’d like to lie down before they start up again. 

_ “ ...wanna lie down…”  _

Jensen’s tiny whimper snaps Jared out of his protective stance. He crouches down beside the wheelchair, nuzzling his mate softly before standing back up and making eye contact with a different nurse. The one in pink is now cowering in the corner. 

“Where can I take him to lie down?” Jared asks, stroking his thumb over Jensen’s shoulder. His tone dares the second nurse to deny his request. His mate is in pain. He’d do anything to take it away. 

The second nurse approaches slowly, letting Jared scent her to determine she isn’t a threat before she kneels to speak to Jensen. She’s older than the first--accustomed to possessive alphas and their extreme need to protect their mates. 

She doesn’t try to push the wheelchair after she’s done talking with the omega, just heads down the hall to one of the A/O rooms. The beds are large enough for a mated pair to fit comfortably and the staff knows to enter at their own risk. Jared follows her after snorting derisively at the first nurse as they walk by. 

This labor seems to be playing out quite differently from the first. With Emily, Jensen was in labor for about six hours, grunting through his contractions up until the last two hours. Then, he squeezed whichever part of Jared was in reach while groaning long and low. Three pushes and their beautiful daughter was born. 

But  _ this…  _ Jensen’s labor is much more painful this time around and although Jared is relieved Jensen is no longer shouting obscenities at him, the pained whimpering that fills the room is ten times worse.

_“It h-hurts s-so ba-ad…”_ His voice is so small, so pitiful it breaks Jared’s heart. 

“I know, babe, I know…” he tells Jensen, curling more securely around his shivering omega. 

Due to their unique genetics, during labor, alphas feel  _ everything _ . 

So even though he’s not the one preparing to birth their second child, Jared can empathize. He feels Jensen’s new fear about the actual birthing, the progression of his contractions, the waves of unexpected nausea that crest midway through his labor. 

Their bond is so strong that Jared snaps and snarls at anyone who comes too close. The need to protect his mate- and their unborn pup- overrules all rational thought. 

As he lays behind his mate, the alpha’s body strums with adrenaline, ready to tear apart any threat that dares come near his laboring omega. 

Lost in the pain of labor, Jensen’s instincts take over and he feels the intense need for his alpha-- Jared’s constant touch, the feel of his strong body wrapped around him, even his familiar scent. At one point, Jensen can no longer say what he needs- the contractions so intense they steal his breath- but Jared seems to know anyway. 

The alpha buries his nose into Jensen’s neck, snuffling softly as his large hands splay over his swollen belly. Licking at the mating mark during the worst contractions to distract him from the pain. His steady heartbeat serves as a focal point when the fear threatens to overwhelm him. When he moans sickly, Jared is the one who holds the emesis dish for him, soothing him with gentle words.

_ “It’s alright, little one… I’ve got you,”  _ he whispers. 

When his omega starts to show signs of impending illness, one of the nurses hovering by the door ventures forth. Jared narrows his eyes. She only wants to help-- deep down, he knows that. But right now, that doesn’t matter. In the defensive haze that’s taken over Jared’s body, all the alpha sees is a potential threat. He isn’t going to let anyone near his mate, their pup. 

As Jensen vomits into the tray, he clutches Jared’s hand in a death grip, completely unaware of the standoff going on between him and the nurse. 

Holly- as her ID badge reads- frowns at the overly-protective Daddy-To-Be as she crosses the room to grab a washcloth from one of the cabinets. She passes by the bed on her way to the sink. Jared’s lip curls and his free hand shifts to cover the expanse of the omega’s belly. 

_ Too close… Back off.  _

After wetting the rag, she hovers about three feet from the bed. After a tense moment, she risks a step forward. Jared’s eyes lock on her and he lifts his head to growl a warning.  _ Don’t come any closer. My omega… mine. _

Holly huffs while the rest of the staff whisper urgently for her to come back to the safety of the doorway. Determining that she’s had quite enough of the alpha’s pigheadedness, she reaches out with the damp cloth that she intends to clean the sick omega off with. 

Jared lunges forward, snapping at her outstretched fingers.  _ MINE! _

Jensen yelps when Jared suddenly shifts on the bed and yanks him backward. His tender stomach doesn’t appreciate the move either, yet his mate doesn’t even seem to notice when the next mouthful of sick splashes onto his hand. 

The alpha’s entire body is tense as he stares the intruder down, snarling so viciously spit drips onto his omega’s shoulder. 

Feeling something wet on his skin, Jensen looks up to see his mate’s eyes filled with animosity. Instantly tensing due to the presence of a potential threat, he presses more firmly against his mate. His eyes search the room and land on the nurse standing a few feet away.  __

He isn’t sure why his alpha has deemed her dangerous, but he doesn’t care. He trusts his mate completely.

“Get out,” he says to her-- firm in voice, though his body shakes against his alpha. Holly huffs and tosses her hands in the air but obediently pushes past her colleagues to leave the room. 

Two seconds later after the door closes, Jensen screams in agony. Jared startles so badly he almost falls off the bed. He never made this kind of noise during Emily’s birth.

Their unborn son’s scent floods Jared’s nose. He quickly helps Jensen into position as he readies to deliver. 

Just inside the door, the doctor, as well as the two other nurses, wait. They won’t approach until they hear the cry of a newborn baby. Once the baby boy has been wrapped in one of the prepared blankets at the end of the bed and handed to the omega by his alpha, they slowly start to move. 

Just after birth, an overwhelming flow of dopamine and oxytocin floods a mated pair’s bond which allows the staff a short window to assess the newborn. However, the chemical burst won’t last long--maybe three minutes if they’re lucky-- and then the alpha will return to an agitated state. The omega, having just delivered, will become aggressively protective as well. 

Panting with the contractions, Jensen grits his teeth when he feels their son’s head emerge. Jared’s hand slides down to guide it out, letting the omega push at his own pace. He has full faith in his mate, Jensen knows what to do. 

No longer capable of verbal speech as his body stretches to accommodate their son’s shoulders, the omega uses the bond to instruct his mate as to what he needs.

Jared places his palm against the sole of Jensen’s foot, holds on firmly when the omega presses against it. When the baby’s wide shoulders get stuck, he assists in easing them out. All the while keeping his omega safely cradled in his arms. The left curled around Jensen’s shoulders to offer physical support as well as emotional while his right hand serves as a counterweight for him to push against. 

With one last strong push, their second pup slips into Jared’s waiting hand. He untangles his fingers from his omega grasp to gently guide their son onto his bare chest. Overwhelmed with emotion, Jensen can only sniffle and kiss his alpha before accepting the newborn. 

The staff waits on the balls of their feet, watching for the signs of the chemical reaction so they can get to work. As soon as the alpha clenches the bedsheet in his fist and the omega’s body tense, they hurry forward. It takes them about five minutes to measure and weigh the baby then another two for the doctor to check vitals and perform a few basic reflex tests. 

As they check the baby over, the alpha twitches on the bed behind his mate, his eyes clenched shut as his brain tries to process the intense influx of chemicals in his body. The omega has his head thrown back against his shoulder, panting as his pain rapidly dissolves into visceral pleasure. 

Jared comes down first, his body shuddering from the almost-orgasm while Jensen quietly moans, still in the thrall of it. Their pup whimpers and his head whips around to see the staff rushing to place him back on the bed with his parents. 

Tiny lists fists flail in obvious discomfort, but Jared doesn’t move. He won’t claim the pup until his mate has done so first. If he tries, the omega is likely to get violent. 

It takes another minute for Jensen to dip his head, rest it against their son’s, but once he does, Jared has the okay to nuzzle him thoroughly, marking the pup with his scent, claiming it. 

After Jensen delivers the afterbirth, the threesome falls into a deep exhausted sleep. It’s typical for a mated pair to sleep up to twelve hours immediately following a birth, so the staff will remain to watch over them and assist with the newborn’s care until they wake. 

  
  


_ Wake up, little one… _

The familiar voice reluctantly drags Jensen from his deep sleep. He opens his eyes to see a shy little girl standing between his mate’s strong legs. She’s clutching a soft light brown blanket in her hands, glancing anxiously at the bundle lying in front of Jensen. 

“You wanna come say hi to your brother?” 

Emily nods enthusiastically and Jared lifts her up so she can kiss Daniel on the forehead. 

“Daniel, meet your big sister, Emily,” Jensen whispers, stroking his finger down their son’s tiny cheek. 

He looks up at his mate to see Jared’s eyes shining with joyous tears. Feeling the strength of his alpha’s pride through their bond, he blushes. Daniel chooses that moment to mewl in his arms and he ducks his head to nuzzle against him. He settles long enough for Jared to help Jensen into a more comfortable position to nurse him. 

Emily watches with rapt curiosity as her brother begins to suckle. 

“Is he gonna hurt Daddy?” she asks quietly. 

Jared crouches down beside the bed, smoothes a few unruly strands of hair behind her ear. “Oh, no, baby. He’s just hungry.” 

“I’m alright, Em,” Jensen assures her, cupping her cheek. 

Once Daniel is finished nursing, Jared places him in the provided bassinet then crawls onto the bed behind his mate. Emily settles her head on his shoulder, Jensen’s hand draped protectively over her back as he rests his cheek on Jared’s chest. 

The little family falls asleep almost instantly, their first pup cradled between them and the second sleeping soundly within arm’s reach. 


End file.
